


Come On, Get Higher

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Emotional, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika distracts Jon in the only way she can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired by the Matt Nathanson song of the same title. My BFF Icka talked me into writing it. This is the closest to "smut" I think I ever get.
> 
> Episode tag to "Home"

Once upon a time she hadn't believed that true love existed. She had known that some people fit together better than others. Her parents had somehow always fit together, some of her friends' parents not so much. She hadn't really believed that was true love. Just that it was something important for some people and therefore they made it work. They worked hard and that was their reward.   

Then she had met Jonathan Archer, and over all the years they'd known one another they had been drawn together. Fought it for a while, embraced it for a while. Now she wasn't sure what they were but she knew there was something there.

It hung in the air in the tiny space that there was between the two of them. She probably shouldn't have kissed him. That was probably a bad move, he was so emotionally wrought and she had told him something about helping him find what he'd lost and she'd kissed him. How ridiculous she had been. But for some reason she couldn't back away, and he wasn't backing off either.

Instead he kept contact with her eyes, and she felt like he could read her mind, as he had so many times in all the years they'd known each other. Slowly he moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. This time there was far more to it. She moulded into him as she had all those years earlier. They had always fit together in every possible way. She remembered how he had enjoyed her nibbling a little on his bottom lip. How he'd always liked to tangle his hand in her hair.

As if on cue his hand slipped to this nape of her neck, tugging slightly on her hair, reminding her of everything they had given up. Now they were back together it was as if no time had passed between them. They barely broke their embrace to clear one another of their clothing. She found herself laid on his bedroll, and she wasn't sure when they'd moved there, but she wasn't going to stop this to ask.

Every move seemed exactly as it had been so long ago, and it felt as though they'd never been apart. She couldn't believe that they had ever given this up, she was taking every second to memorise it. Kissing him back, whispering the same words she'd whispered 4 years earlier. Nothing mattered but them, and she knew that she was safe in his arms. Everything worked there, no matter how hard things had been, some things never changed. The sparks that seemed to fly when they kissed, the flash of electricity whenever they touched. She'd never had this kind of reaction to anyone in her life. It was all she had needed to prove to her that they were meant to be together. It seemed to be silent all around her, and felt like they were sharing the same breath.

She almost couldn't breathe for him, but that wasn't stopping her. She was completely enveloped in him, and once they were spent she laid curled in his arms. He'd been speaking for the last 24 hours, but this was the first time she'd heard the voice she'd missed. The voice that was just for her. That contained everything she had felt. She knew that this was surely the start of something new. She couldn't make him forget what had happened in the expanse, and she couldn't make him believe in something new. But she had missed this pull they both had, and she knew that he could feel it too.

"God, Erika. I missed you." He whispered in her ear as she started dozing off to sleep in his arms. Feeling safe and warm. The love she felt radiating off him. As he started speaking she realised he was finally talking, really talking, about what had happened in the Expanse. He was admitting the things he'd done, trusting her to keep his secrets. The faith he showed in her outweighing anything else they had done. She rolled over in his arms and when he stopped she just kissed him again. Hoping that told him everything, she wasn't going to run away again. She couldn't. She saw everything when they were together, and she couldn't give that up.


End file.
